murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Hath No Fury
"Hades Hath No Fury" is the fifteenth episode of the tenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundred forty-seventh of the series. It first aired on February 20, 2017. Summary An explosion involving the missing woman Watts has been investigating leads Murdoch to a surreptitious community. The mysterious explosion leads Detective Watts to discover the woman he has been trying to track down– Muriel Bruce. Muriel Bruce disappeared without a trace two years ago. Then, one year later, she is seen with a Lynn Clark on a streetcar, just before Miss Clark's disappearance. In May of this year, she is seen at St. Stephen-in-the-Fields with a Miss Natalie Sykes. And Miss Sykes was never seen again, Detective Watts is convinced that Muriel Bruce's death has something to do with these missing women. Detectives Murdoch and Watts discover that the Greenwood Estate in Rosedale is now a sanctuary for modern-day Amazons, women who lived without men. It's a man's world, where women seek refuge with explosive consequences. Watts suggests that they need a man on the inside, "You mean a woman," points out Inspector Brackenreid. Character Revelations * The investigation has a profound personal impact on Detective Watts whose first name is Llewelyn. * Nate has a secret he is keeping from Rebecca which Inspector Brackenreid unwittingly discovers. * Dr. Ogden notes the shock for Det. Watts finding his sister to Murdoch, but Watts seems to be preoccupied with his original cases. Julia observes, "A man who avoids his feelings by occupying himself with work. I should think you two have found common ground at last." * There is a parallel between William and Susannah with Llewelyn and his sister, Clarissa– now known as 'Athena'; Watts asks Murdoch: "Would your sister forsake you for a house of women who have eschewed the world in which you live?" Murdoch's sister was a nun. (ep.410) Continuity * Detective Watts’ on-going investigation gets a big break and Muriel's book from ''Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood'''' ''is an important clue. * Private Investigator Freddie Pink returns and goes undercover to assist the investigation. * This is the second time Inspector Brackenreid uses "canoodling", the first time was in [[Murdoch Ahoy|''Murdoch Ahoy]]. * Station House No. 4 is disrupted by another explosive experiment in Murdoch's office. * Reproductive manipulation? Julia is fascinated and Freddie suggests she talk with Demeter, who is attempting to fertilize the egg outside the womb; "''She'd be thrilled to discuss her work with someone who understands it". Dr. Ogden will follow through on this in Season 11. * "The truth is absolute, unyielding, and eternal, Jackson. It is our one constant in a turbulent universe," to which Constable Jackson offers Det. Watts his favorite soft baked pretzel (ep.1012), thinking he could use one in the end scene. Historical References * Clues in the case reach back to the ancient Greek goddesses, but like modern "Amazons, the warrior women who lived without men."'' Detective Watts'' points out that "the Ancient Greeks are the founders of our modern patriarchy; Even Aristotle thought of women as little more than 'deformed men'." * Nettie Stevens (1861–1912) was an early American geneticist and one of the first American women to be recognized for her contribution to science. * The medical procedure whereby an egg is fertilized by sperm in a test tube or elsewhere outside the body is called in vitro fertilization (IVF); early research began at the turn of the century. * St. Stephen-in-the-Fields Anglican Church Trivia * Filmed at the Massey estate. Queen Elizabeth II has stayed there. * Constable George Crabtree (Jonny Harris) does not appear in this episode, along with Constable Henry Higgins (Lachlan Murdoch). Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as [Crabtree|Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson Alex Paxton-Beesley as Winnifred “Freddie” Pink Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Jordan Johnson-Hinds as Nate Desmond Jonathan Robbins as Norman Bruce Guest Cast Elizabeth Whitmere as Clarissa Watts Natasha Greenblatt as Artemis Greta Onieogou as Themis Sophie Goulet as Demeter Stephen Guy-McGrath as Hector Coleman Uncredited Cast Gallery 1015 HHNFury Dr. Ogden.PNG|Crime Scene 1015 Hades Hath No Fury Victim.PNG|The bombing victim Muriel Bruce 1015 Hades Hath No Fury Morgue.PNG|At the City Morgue, traces of TNT... 1015 Hades Hath No Fury mantel.PNG|Freddie infiltrates the sanctuary 1015 HHNFury 4.PNG|Finds the mystery key's door... 1015 Hades Hath No Fury Goddesses.PNG|Athena, Themis and Artemis 1015 HHNFury 5.PNG|Demeter discovers a body in the cellar|link=Blackboard 1015 HHNFury 6.PNG 1015 Hades Hath No Fury Nate's Primer.PNG|The Inspector gets it wrong 1015 HHNFury 3.PNG 1015 HHNFury 7.PNG|Freddie and Detective Watts 1015 HHNFury 8.PNG|Watts and his sister Clarissa - no forgiveness Category:Season Ten